Our Escape
by Kari-Rina
Summary: After a year of being apart N and White are reunited and decide to escape on a vacation together to the other regions because the police are still after N. How will their relationship grow as they travel and N experiances many things that he missed out on growing up. And how will they react when the meet certain Dex holders alonf the way. M for language and lemon later
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: The Plan~

"Hey! Ms. White! We finished excavating over here!"

I turned around and grinned at the short man standing in front of me. "C'mon, Clay!" I said to the gym leader in front of me. "You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Touko!"

"Sorry ma'am, but that would be odd for me, seeing as you're the champion now and all."

I sighed and didn't press the argument any further. We had had this argument almost daily now, for several months, and Clay would not budge, the stubborn man.

"So how much do we have left to uncover?" With the help of Clay, miners loyal to him, and many Pokémon, we had been excavating Team Plasma's secret palace that had been built under the Pokémon League. Honestly, I don't know how anyone didn't notice the construction of a giant palace at some point in time, but ii learned sometimes it's just best not to question things.

"Well," Clay said adjusting his hat. "We just finished clearing out a pretty big room and some smaller ones. All that's left is the main throne room."

"Good," I said nodding my head in approval. "We can start on that tomorrow. I think everyone deserves a well-earned break." Clay looked as if he was going to protest but decided against it. Instead he turned around and began barking out new orders to the workers.

"Move all that rubble over to that pile, we'll use rock smash to pummel it into gravel later. Be sure to put in all the support beams! I don't know how sturdy this place is. And you!" he said to a man holding a soccer ball. "Get those toys outta here!"

"Wait!" I cried at the man with the soccer ball. He turned to me, looking very tired. "Could you please show me where you got that ball from?" The man agreed, looking slightly bemused, and led me down a passage way into a dimly lit room.

"Here you go," he said, waving an arm around the room. "The place is filled with all sorts of toys. Clay's given the orders to scrap everything, seeing as it won't be useful to anyone.

"Don't," I said quietly. "Don't touch this room." The man looked as if he was going to argue with me, but decided against it. Being the champion had some perks, whatever I said overruled Clay. The man just shrugged and left me to stare at the dark room.

I tossed and turned in my overly soft bed. Even though I had been champion for almost a year now, I still was not use to sleeping in my "new" room. Because I was faced with new challengers each day, I found it easier to live at the League with the Elite Four. It was easier than commuting each day, but it still felt odd. Finally I got up and put on my shoes. I wore long pajama pants and an over-sized tee shirt, and quickly pulled my hair into my signature ponytail. I grabbed my bag with my poke balls and headed outside.

_You'll catch a cold_ a voice said inside my head.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked my Reshiram. My majestic Pokémon did not fit into the regular sized rooms of the League, so I had to ask for an open dome for battling, and I hated putting it in a poke ball after it had been trapped inside that stone for so long, that they usually slept outside.

_I should be asking you that_ they replied. _Go put on a coat._ I huffed my protest of being told what to do by my Pokémon, but went in and did it.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically coming back outside.

_Much, _Reshiram replied with a slight purr. _Don't stay out too late now. _

"I won't," I said, waving over my shoulder and descended down into the forgotten palace.

It was eerie to walk down those halls by myself. Not in the sense that I was afraid, but because the last time I did my journey had come to an end. I had defeated Team Plasma, become champion, and yet I felt empty.

My feet seemed to know where they were going and I walked into the room from earlier that day. Reaching into my bag I grabbed a poke ball. "Gavin, I need you." A flash of red light, and a Garvantula looked up at me. "Could you use flash to light up this room?"

"Van!" he replied, and the whole room lit up. The room was filled with toys that lay neglected, and a half pike took up most of the room. Many of the toys were broken, I couldn't tell if it was from play of when the castle had collapsed, and there was a fine layer of dust over everything. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hastily wiped them away, it was stupid of me to come down here. I hadn't even known him that well, yet this room called to me. He had changed my whole world and impacted my fate so much; maybe that was why I eagerly agreed to this project when Clay had suggested it. It had been a year and he had not returned, who knew if he was even coming back. Why would he, it's not like he had anything to come back for. Or anyone. My heart clenched in my chest, and I noticed that I was crying.

Whipping them away I called out the rest of my team. "C'mon guys," I said, my voice slightly thick. "We got some cleaning to do."

I heard a knock on the door frame and my Serpiror, Sasha, nodded her head in greeting to our visitor. "Hey Clay," I said without turning around. "I'm almost done in here," I said placing a few books on a bookshelf. "I woke up early and decided to get a jump start on the day."

"Now Touko," a voice said. "We both know that the day you wake up early is the day that Cheren confesses his feelings to Bianca."

"Touya!" I said, hugging my childhood friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't visited in a while, so I thought I'd drop by. Plus my mom is nagging me to get a job, so got a job opening for me?"

I laughed, knowing what he was implying. "Not unless you can beat me in a battle."

"Nah, you're too strong, anything else?"

"Well," I said sitting on a bean bag chair shaped like an Oshawat head. "Lenora is thinking of retiring as Gym Leader, but you might have to fight with Cheren over that position."

"Normal types, no way! He can have it!"

"Fine then!" I said, mocking false exasperation. "You'll just have to go find something yourself!"

"What about Chili, Cress, and Cilan? Aren't they retiring?"

"Already found a replacement. You're a week to late."

"Damn," Touya said, sitting on the floor next to me. "Just my luck," he said grinning. "So…have you been down here all night?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"What was this?"

"N's play room, at one point, I think."

"Huh," Touya said, looking slightly sour. "Well," he said standing up "I have to kidnap you now. It seems that you have a challenger here. Grimsley asked me to fetch you."

"The truth is revealed!" I said, standing as well. "Stall them will you, I probably shouldn't face my opponent in my pajamas."

A short, easy battle later I walked out of my arena in a white dress that billowed out slightly at my waist, wearing a black cardigan on top of it.

"That was fast," Touya said regarding me.

I just shrugged and began to walk, not paying attention to where I was going. "It was easy, all it took was one Pokémon and they gave in, pretty disappointing really."

Touya suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Where are you going?" His question was sharp, and it surprised me.

"Nowhere, I'm just walking."

"Don't lie to me Touko, look where you are." I looked around and realized I had led us back into the castle, on the right was the door to N's play room. I blinked in surprise; I hadn't realized I had been walking there. Touya let go of my arm when he saw the surprise on my face, and ran a hand through his hair. "I think," he began slowly "you need a vacation."

"What? No I don't"

"Yes, you do. You've become obsessed with this project. Neglecting your rounds to visit the gyms, not visiting your mom as often, you haven't talked to any of your friends in months. It's not good. You're…hung up on him."

"Who?" I asked confused. I wasn't neglecting my duties as champion was I? I pulled out my pokétech and looked at my schedule. I had made my rounds last week, and had plans to meet my mom in Nimbasa city tomorrow. I was even going to go to the musical with Bianca after, and Cheren and I had talked earlier in the week. The only person I hadn't been able to get in touch with was Touya because he had been off training.

"N!" Touya yelled, making me jump. He slapped my pokétech out of my hand, making it hit the wall. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS? TO SEE YOU YEAR AFTER A GUY WHO TREATED YOU LIKE SHIT? A GUY WHO DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS AND LEFT YOU AFTER YOU LEADING YOU AROUND ON SOME FANTASY? TO SEE, IN THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, YOU CRY AND IT'S OVER SOME FUCKING GUY YOU BARELY KNOW?!" Touya stopped to catch his breath and grabbed my wrists tightly. "And even after all the comfort," Touya said quietly "and times I've been here for you, and you don't even realize how I fell about you. How I've always felt."

"Touya," I said softly "I never realized…I'm sorry." He looked at me hopefully and released my wrists. "But I can't return your feelings. I-I do like N…it doesn't make sense, even to me, but I care for him deeply." I felt my face turn red, and I looked down at my feet embarrassed. "I know it's stupid and irrational, because I don't know if he will even come back, but I think I-," I took a deep breath and found myself smiling slightly. I raised my head and hopped Touya would understand. "I…think…I lov-" I never finished my sentence. My head jerked painfully to the side, the right side of my face hurting.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I turned my head and looked at Touya; anger contorted the handsome features of his face. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! HE LEFT YOU!"

I felt something in me harden, and I saw Touya as I did when we were children. I saw a little boy, jealous of the attention Cheren was getting over an award he got in school. I saw a boy screaming at his mother, blaming her for letting his father hit him. I saw a pre-teen boy, telling me I couldn't be friends with anyone else other; because I was HIS BEST friend and they were only after me for my body. I saw a teen, manipulation other girl's hearts in order to get what he wanted. I saw a man, abusing his wife, and I didn't want that to be me. I turned my head and looked at the play room, and my heart softened. In there I saw a little boy, playing with abused Pokémon, trying to please and get attention from his father. I say a boy sitting in his room, bandaging himself up and putting on a smile for his Pokémon after being abused by his father. I saw a pre-teen boy, working hard in what he believed in. I saw a teen, telling me I looked lovely, when I was splattered in mud from head to foot. I saw a man holding out his arms for his wife, and I wanted that to be me.

"I think you should go, Touya." I said returning my eyes to his. "Now." Touya froze, I know what he saw. He saw a girl whose gaze was frozen, a gaze that finally saw him, and he knew he could never fix this rift.

"Fine," he said, sulking. I watched him walk away, watched my best friend of 17 years, walk away, and yet I couldn't cry.

"I don't understand," I said to Reshiram, gazing at the stars through the giant whole in the wall. It had been a week since I had seen Touya, and Clay and his team had finished all the excavations, and declared the palace safe to wonder through. It was our hope that wild Pokémon would soon come to live here, and hoped it to be a good training ground for trainers waiting to battle the Elite Four, and myself. For now, the ex-Throne Room served as a chamber for Reshiram.

_Your attraction to the green haired hero? He's your other half._

"Yeah, that makes much more sense, thanks."

_Don't be sarcastic with me. Look at it this way. Zekrom and I were once part of a whole, but were split based upon two different wishes and ideas. We cannot be complete without our two heroes, and likewise our heroes cannot be complete without each other. We vowed that our next heroes would be each other's other half, so that peace could be obtained._

"So your telling me that you knew, as a rock, that n was my soul mate."

_Yes._

"Great, a rock knew it before I did."

_Do not let what the angry one said get to you, the green haired hero would not have returned it he did not also feel strongly about you._

"He hasn't returned," I said leaning against my dragon.

_Well,_ Reshiram said_, if I am not mistake, and I rarely am, that is Zekrom flying this way. We might want to move out of the way. _Reshiram stood up and neatly lifted me out of the way with its claws and walked idly to the other side of the room where it sat down and held me like a doll. Seconds later a giant black dragon like Pokémon flew in through the opening in the wall, and a tall man with long hair jumped off its back. Reshiram gently put me down and began to fuss over me. _Fix your hair, it's a little wild. Your dress is wrinkled too._

"Gee, I wonder how that happened," I muttered, but I quickly flattened my thick hair and adjusted my pony tail. I then tried to straighten out the wrinkles in my dress, but gave up.

The man walked towards me and stopped about three feet in front of me. I felt my heart rate increase, and he reached out to touch the right side of my face. "Touko," he breathed, "what happened?"

"I got into a fight…with Touya."

N nodded solemnly. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, the swelling has gone down and in a couple more days the bruises should fade. Why are you back?" I asked slowly closing the distance between us."

N looked sheepishly at me. "Would it be odd of me to say it was because I could not stop thinking about you? I tried to stay away because of the whole mess Team Plasma made, but it drove me insane. I do not know why I feel this way, and I cannot describe these feelings but-" I cut N off by bringing my lips to his. It was quick and light, but it got the point across.

"I feel the same way about you, I just-I couldn't," I felt frustrated at my sudden lack of words. "C'mon, I have something to show you." I pulled N out of the Throne room and down the halls until we reached the play room. N's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"You fixed and cleaned this room up? Why?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I just felt that I had to, as a friend."

"Thank you," N said pulling me into a hug. "This room holds all of my good memories as a child." N pulled away slightly, "though I do not wish to call you my friend, Touko. Through my Pokémon and through you when we first met, I have learned what friendship feels like, and this feels stronger than that. I feel like I want to be with you all of the time, to hold you, to kiss you. Is this normal?"

"Y-yes," I said blushing slightly. "This is what you feel when you care for someone deeply. A relationship like that grows into something stronger and the two people can further their relationship by becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. It is called dating. I…IwanttobeyourgirlfriendN." I said the last part quickly and I felt my face grow red.

But he understood and brought his lips down to mine. We were clumsy at first, unsure of what to do since we had never kissed anyone else before, but we slowly figured it out. I wrapped my arms around N's neck and entwined my fingers in his long hair. N wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I nibbled at N's bottom lip, and when he gasped in surprise I slipped my tongue into his mouth. N's tongue met mine and began to push against it, all the while he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly N pulled away and looked at me.

"Touko, please," he whined "come travel with me. I do not think I can be away from you again. But I cannot stay here, it is not safe, the police will arrest me."

I rested my head against his shoulder. "I can't," I said quietly. "I'm champion now, I can't just leave."

"Why don't you think of it as…a sabbatical," a voice behind me said.

"Yeah!" A second voice said, "you deserve one. You haven't taken a break all year!"

I turned around and found Shauntel and Iris standing in the door way.

"We came looking for you," Shauntel said from her spot. We have a League meeting, remember.

I slapped myself on the forehead. "Crap! I forgot. Why are you here Iris?"

The young dragon trainer looked sheepish. "I was hoping that you'd let me ride Reshiram."

"Yeah, you can." I said smiling at her. "But first, come with me to the meeting, I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not uploading for a while! I am so surprised that so many people liked this! I have been busy with school work and applying to college, but i will be posting more frequently from now on. Well, maybe in a couple weeks. I have my mid year tests next weel so I will be studying hard! This chapter is pretty short compared to the first one, but it is important! It is setting up setting and characters and the plot so don't over look it! I hope you enjoy it and tell me your honest opinions! I love feedback and I will try to respond to your reviews! Thank you for the support!

~Chapter 2: Packing~

"OOOOHHH! THIS IS SOOO ROMANTIC!" Bianca squealed loudly, jumping on my bed. "Going on a vacation with your boyfriend…he is your boyfriend, right?"

I sighed and smiled at my petit blond friend. "Yes, Bianca. He's my boyfriend." I had said it at least a dozen times that day, but it seemed like she couldn't understand that. Granted, I still found it hard to believe sometimes.

About a month ago, N had returned and he had admitted that he had feelings for me. Since then we have been a couple. It seems a little too good to be true, and a little cliché, but I'm not going to complain. For the past year, I learned, N has been traveling all over the world to learn more about how other trainers interact with their Pokémon. Now we were planning to travel together, and I couldn't be happier. I never really realized how much I could miss a person that I had known for only a few months.

"I still feel like this is rash," a voice said from my desk.

I turned and looked at Cheren, who had a slightly sour look on his face. "I know, but this is what I want."

"You're putting your career on hiatus, for a guy? That doesn't seem like the Touko I know." Cheren said staring at me intently.

"It is a little odd…" Bianca said hesitantly.

I got up from my place next to Bianca, and rummaged in my desk drawers until I found a small book. "Here," I said handing it to Cheren. "Read it, it's my diary." Cheren opened it up to the page I had bookmarked and began to read. I turned to Bianca and began to address her. "I love being a trainer, I always have, and being the champion is such a great honor…but I feel unsatisfied. For a while now, I've wanted to go on another journey of my own, to a different region. But I've been afraid to go by myself. Sure, I traveled alone last time, but I knew that I could always meet up with you, or Cheren, or Touya. So when someone I know, and care deeply about, offers me a chance to go on another journey, I'm going to take it. I didn't want to leave, I felt responsible for my job, but everyone here is behind me 100%. I'm only 17, l want to live out my life while I can!"

"Well it's about damn time," Bianca said standing up, straightening her skirt. "We were wondering when you would notice that you weren't happy."

Cheren stood up and smiled, handing me back my diary. "We just want what's best for you, Touko. You need adventure in your life; always have since we were kids. When are you leaving?"

Relief rushed through my body. "Next week, I still have to get some things in order with the League and N still needs to be passed by Agent Looker as 'safe'." Agent Looker, a detective from Shinno, was assigned to help us look for the 7 sages and Ghetsis after we disbanded Team Plasma. The only person who had eluded our search was Ghetsis himself. "Skyla has agreed to fly us to Kanto, where we will begin our journey. Once we land safely in Kanto the name of the temporary champion will be released to the public. They will be told that I am taking a working vacation to improve my skills as a Pokémon trainer." I took my diary and returned it to its resting place.

"Soooo…..who's the new champion?" Bianca looked at me with wide, expecting eyes.

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise!" I said laughing slightly. Bianca pouted and tried to persuade me but I ignored her. "Help me pick out some clothes to pack; I'm going to need some new ones too." She perked up at the idea of possibly shopping with me, an activity she knew I disliked.

"Okay! But why do you need new clothes?"

"Well, I'm going to be on vacation so I don't want anyone to recognize me." I opened my closet and became very interested in a pair of shoes.

"Hey Bianca," Cheren said. "Why don't you go see if Elsa's here yet. Isn't she supposed to come today to make her monthly report? I bet she could get you two into some high end stores."

Bianca's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea!" She began to run out of the room, but turned around in the doorway. "Don't let her leave this room, kay?" She added when she notice me stiffen at the idea of being dragged around town by possibly the most dangerous duo I girl could face.

"Don't worry; just go before you miss her." Cheren said pushing her gently out of the room, and closing my door.

I picked up a pair of jeans and regarded them, but felt his eyes on the back of my head. "What is it Cheren. Staring at me won't increase your chances of reading my mind."

"You hate shopping," he stated.

"Yeah, always have."

"So why go? You never cared about how you looked or if anyone recognized you as the champion before. Just last week you were walking around Castelia City, bot caring who saw you. Why do you feel like you need to hide yourself?"

I sighed and smiled sadly at my childhood friend. "Nothing gets past you, huh? It's not like I want to hide myself it's just-"

"It is because of my father." We both turned around as N walked into my room, his head bent down in shame. "My father is still out there somewhere. I do not know where, but I do know that he still has people loyal to him and that he blames Touko for disbanding Team Plasma."

"Well, she kinda is," a new voice said from behind N. Agent Looker walked in and smiled at me. "Hello Ms. White! If it wasn't for your bravery and stupendous skills, Team Plasma would have taken control of all of Unova!" Cheren cleared his throat and Agent Looker turned to look at him, noticing him for the first time. "Oh! Hello there! I didn't see you!"

"So why must Touko dress up unlike she normally would?"

"Well, you see," Agent Looker got uncomfortable and began to fidget slightly. "We think, that there is the possibility that is, that there is a chance that Ghetsis might be, possibly, after Ms. White. So as a safety precaution, we just want her to be unrecognizable. But I'm sure that it won't be necessary, but I rather be safe than sorry. Anyway," Looker turned his attention back to me. "This guy here," he said patting N on the back "is all clear! Have a safe trip and don't be afraid to call me if you need anything! And now I'm off!" With a mighty burst of speed Agent Looker left my room at a break neck pace.

"Does he always leave like that?" Cheren asked, taken aback at his abruptness.

"Yes," N and I answered in unison. I walked over to N and placed my hands on his face forcing him to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered kissing one of my palms. "I am just a bit tired. Agent Looker is a very…energetic man. I think I will go lay down for a while." N kissed the top of my head and nodded to Cheren before leaving my room and heading to his, down the hall.

"So," Cheren said, looking a little uneasy. "You're all set to go then?"

"Well besides some shopping and finishing my duties up for the rest of the week yeah. I want to spend some time with my mom and you and Bianca before I go, though. You should come shopping with us!" I joked as I began to look for a suitcase.

"…What about Touya?" Cheren asked quietly. I stopped what I was doing and refused to look Cheren in the eyes. "I know you two got into a fight, but have you told him yet?"

I was quiet for a long time, just looking out of my window. Down below in the pavilion my Pokémon were playing together, enjoying the warm spring day. "No, I haven't, and I am not planning to."

"Why!" Cheren demanded. "He's your best friend! You two were always the closest out of all of us! Is some petty argument really a reason to withhold information from him?"

"He hit me," I said quietly, almost a whisper. Cheren froze eyes wide. "I had a pretty bad bruise on my face for a while. But he's always been like that. He's always been jealous and always wanted total control, especially over me. I can't stay here anymore, Cheren. In order to move on and become stronger I need to leave. If I stay, then he's won. I'll just go back to him and end up getting hurt again. I know he regrets it, he's called me every day since he hit me, but I never answer his calls. Even came to see me once, but I sent him away. I care about him too much to let him feel this bad again, and I respect myself too much to put myself in that position." I walked over to Cheren and looked him squarely in the eyes. His hair had grown longer and he had begun to wear contacts. I could see the gym leader he would become one day in the near future. "When I leave, he is going to need another girl's attention. He'll make do with some random girls he can get off the street, but sooner or later he's going to go after Bianca, and knowing Bianca she'll give him the attention he wants. You can't let that happen, you need to protect her. You need to do everything in your power to keep him away from her. I know you will because I know how you feel for her." At this, Cheren's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to say something, but I continued on. "I don't know when I'll be back. I told the league that I'll only be gone for a year, but that's a lie. I need to go somewhere where I am not the 'chosen hero', where I can escape the disapproving eyes of people who judge me for loving N. I don't have a goal for this journey, except to escape. But I can't go until you promise to protect Bianca, okay?"

Cheren looked at me for a while. "I can't believe he hit you, but at the same time I can. You know I will do everything in my power to protect Bianca. But I'll also do all I can to keep him off your trail. Once he finds out that you're gone, and that he can't get her attention, he'd going to go looking for you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm still going to do what I can to help you."

"Thank you Cheren!" I said hugging him tightly. Cheren, unused to me giving hugs, patted the top of my head awkwardly.

"Okay! Elsa's on board! Sorry I took so long! I got lost!" Bianca said coming into my room. She noticed me hugging Cheren. "Why are you hugging, you hate hugging Touko."

"I'm just going to miss you guys so much!" I said starting to cry and ran over and hugged Bianca.

Bianca started to cry and Cheren stood there, unsure of how to comfort to upset teenage girls. "I'm…uh…don't…crap…" Cheren stood with his arms open wide. "Fine. Group hug." Bianca and I ran towards him and easily knocked him onto my bed. "Can't…breathe!...Help!"

"Why is there so much wailing and crying? N asked walking into my room. He saw a crushed, suffocating Cheren, and two crying girls and just shook his head. "I think it is best to just let them get it out of their system. I am going back to bed. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3: A surprising Truth

Hey everyone! So I know I haven written in a while but I am hoping to be posting more soon. Recentlu I have started a blog at and I will be updating that everyday starting tomorrow so you all can know where I am in the process of writting this story as well as any side projects I decide to do! So again I wrote this late at night so I apologize for any errors, but I just wanted to get this out there for you! So here you go! Enjoy! This chapter is a little boring, but the next one should be entertaining so bear with it!

~Chapter 3: A Surprising Truth~

I looked out over Cerulean Cape and smiled at the beautiful scenery. Even though the clouds overhead began to grow dark, they could not take away the tranquility of the place.

"I knew you would like this," a voice said next to me. I turned and looked at the figure next to me, who was casually leaning against the fence. N smiled down at me and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"The view is beautiful," I said, turning so he would not see my blushing. It was hard for me to believe that I was really in Kanto with him, traveling with him.

"I'm glad you like it, but I am hesitant to believe that you are really okay with leaving everyone you cared about behind." N's face was a little sad, and I could see that he felt guilty for taking me away from the place I had learned to call home. I reached up and touched his face gently.

"I chose to come here on my own will. I wanted to be with you." I assured him. "Besides," I said wrapping my arms around his waist "I've wanted to get out and travel for a while. Being the Champion is fun and all, but I love traveling!"

N smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. "If this is what you want, then I am happy for you."

"-she said that she'd distract her for me today." A male voice said approaching.

"You should probably tell her, about us." A female voice said in response to the male one. "We are officially a couple, as of today. It's only fair to her."

Two teens about my age came around the corner, holding hands as they walked. The boy was wearing a black tee shirt and red vest. His hair was black, and stuck up in the front. He had red eyes that were kind and showed his confidence. The girl was in a red tank top and blue shorts. Her red hair was short, falling to her chin. Her brown eyes were also kind, but more reserved than the boy's who she was with. Her face seemed familiar to me, but I could not place where I had seen it before. When they saw us, the couple stopped.

"Oh! Sorry to bother you!" The girl said blushing slightly.

"It's okay!" I said pulling away from N. "We were just about to leave." Suddenly I knew who the girl was. "You're Misty, right? I'm Touko, Touko White, from Unova."

Misty's eyes lit recognition. "Oh yeah! We met at the conference earlier this year! I heard that you were on vacation, but I didn't know you were in Kanto!"

"We just arrived today," I said. I turned to N and motioned to Misty. "N this is Misty, the gym leader in Cerulean. Misty, this is my boyfriend N." The word "boyfriend" made me feel giddy; I was still not use to referring to N as my boyfriend. I could tell that Misty understood.

"Nice to meet you, N" Misty said smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Red" Misty said with the same giddiness as me. "Red, this is Touko, the current Champion of Unova."

"Nice to meet you" Red said politely. "If you're on vacation, who is currently taking the place of Champion?" Red asked curiously.

"I've been wondering that too," Misty said. "Did Adler come out of retirement to fill in for you?"

"No, I didn't want to bother him. Iris, the assistant gym leader from Opelucid City, is filling in for me. She is a very talented trainer and I wouldn't want anyone else to take over for me."

As we were talking the clouds above us darkened even more, and it began to drizzle. N removed his jacket and placed it over my shoulders because I was wearing a white top.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation," N said taking my hand. "But I do not wish for Touko to catch a cold, and we do not have any rain gear with us. It would be in everyone's best interest if we departed to dryer lodgings to talk."

"Good idea," Red said walking down the path. "Of friend of ours' lives right around the corner, he won't mind if we crash at his place."

The four of us hurried down the path until we reached an isolated house that I remembered passing earlier with N. Red knocked on the door and a man with short wavy brown hair opened the door.

"Red! Misty! Come in!" He said opening the door wider. "Who are your friends?" He asked, taking N's jacket from me.

"This is Touko and N from Unova." Red said removing his shoes. "Is Daisy here, Bill?" Red asked, motioning to a pair of women's shoes.

"Yes, she was just helping me with the new box system." Bill led us into a spacious room that had a large table with about eight chairs and a large machine which took up most of the room. A woman with long light brown hair and green eyes, about the same age as Bill, was writing down information on a clip board. When she heard us enter she looked up.

"Hello Red! Hello Misty!" Daisy said smiling. Red and Misty greeted her warmly and then introduced me and N. Bill walked up to Daisy and looked at her clipboard and made little notes on it.

"I think this should do it, why don't we take a break and entertain our guest."

N was looking up at the machine with excitement. "What is this?" He asked.

"This," Bill said gesturing to the machine. "Is the Pokémon transfer system! We are now officially connected to all of the regions. No matter where you are in the world, you will always be able to have access to the Pokémon that you may have left at home. Daisy and I are just finishing up the last few kinks, but then it's done!"

N began to excitedly ask Bill questions about the transfer system and Red listened as Bill explained it in detail. Daisy giggled slightly when she saw the lost looks on mine and Misty's faces.

"Why don't we girls go sit down," she offered. "Once Bill gets going, it's hard to get him to talk about anything else."

"I get it," I said taking a seat at the table. "N is like that too. He loves anything that has to do with puzzles, or math, or mechanics. He gets so excited and he begins to rabble on about it for hours."

"Yeah…Red gets like that when he talks about battling; especially when he and Green talk about it." Misty said sitting next to me.

"Well that's my brother for you," Daisy said smiling. "The ever diligent gym leader."

"You brother is a gym leader?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, at the Viridian gym." Daisy said proudly. "When he isn't working there he is helping out our grandfather with his research."

Before I could ask who her grandfather was, red walked over to the table and joined us. "I'm bored." Red announced. "Hey, Touko, battle with me."

"I don't know," I said playing with my red checkered skirt.

"C'mon," Red said grinning. "I can take you. I was the ninth champion of the Pokémon League. Don't worry!"

"Yeah," Misty said proudly. "I kind of want to battle you too!"

"Well, why don't we have a double battle? N, you battle with us, right?" I said calling over to him.

"No, that is okay, battle without me." N said quickly.

"Oh, come on N!" Red said. "It'll be a lot more fun than looking up random trainers to see what kind of Pokémon they have!"

"Bill!" Daisy said sharply. "That is a violation of privacy!"

"S-sorry love!" Bill said sheepishly. Daisy just sighed and shook her head.

"So about that battle," Red said, getting excited. Suddenly a ring filled the air, and Red looked at his Pokégear. "Hello? Oh, hey Yellow, what's up?" Misty's face darkened when she hear who Red was talking to. "Right now, um, okay. I'll see you soon." Red hung up the phone and look apologetically at Misty. "Yellow wants to meet up and talk. I think this would be a good time to tell her about us."

"Okay," Misty said standing up. "Sorry that we're leaving so soon. It was nice to see you again Touko! Don't be afraid to stop by the gym some time. It was nice to meet you N!"

"See you guys later!" Red said leaving the room behind Misty.

"Well," Daisy said standing up "I think I will go and make some tea. Would anyone else like some."

"Sure," I said.

"Love some," Bill replied.

"Yes, thank you. I will help you make it." N said following Daisy to the kitchen.

"You really don't need to, N." Daisy said as they walked.

"No, I insist."

Once N and Daisy were in the kitchen, Bill motioned to me to come over to him. I walked over, curious as to what he wanted to show me.

"Now, I know I'm not supposed to do this, so don't tell anyone, but I think you should see this." Bill typed some things into his machine quickly and pulled up a profile on his screen. So with this new system, we can keep track of the Pokémon trainers have caught and what they have done with them. For example if they've kept them in the PC box or if they've released any. Now, I've just pulled up N's profile and I was wondering if you knew that-" Bill stopped talking suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see if N and Daisy were still in the kitchen. "Well, it seems to be that N has released all but one of his Pokémon. Were you aware of this?"

I wasn't, the shock hit me hard and I was left speechless.

Before I could respond N came back into the room with Daisy. "We have brought tea!" N said proudly. "Have some Touko! Miss Daisy let me make it by myself! This is the first time I have ever done so!"


	4. Chapter 4: A king, a hero

Hello everyone! Sorry that I did not update last week! So here is chapter four. I think this chapter came out okay and I am please with it for the most part. Now I wrote half of it when I was sick, and the other half at like midnight... Anyway reviews are appreciated and I will try to get chapter 5 up tomorrow! I have started a blog about this story so check it out here: You can ask me questions about the story there or any comments you might have. I am also taking requests for one shots or a quick song fic. I will do them fore Pokemon, Fairy Tail, and Soul Eater. You can either send me the shipping you want, the storyline, and/or the song and I will try to post it within a week of it being sent to me! You can e-mail me at karirinasan ! Okay, enjoy!

~Chapter 4: A king, a hero, a gym leader, and a thief walk into a bar…~

I laid on my stomach and sighed heavily. We had been in Kanto a few weeks now, arriving in late spring and it was now early summer, and I still felt that I knew almost nothing about N. Well, that wasn't fair to say. I knew that his mother died when he was a young boy and that Ghetsis abused him. I knew that he was raised by Anthena and Concordia and was surrounded by Pokémon that were abused, so he grew up trying to make the world a better place for Pokémon. But all this I knew before he left me a year ago. I now knew that he preferred vanilla over chocolate, liked sweet treats over sour, played the violin, he can heal Pokémon (though he becomes very tired after), loves to learn about the history of everything, loves being outdoors, loves reading more than math, and is the world's biggest cuddler.

That is what we were doing at the moment, actually. We were lying in my bed in the hotel room we were sharing in Celadon City. N had his arms wrapped around my waist and was burying his head in-between my shoulder blades, nuzzling me every now and then.

"Touko, what is the matter?" he asked into my back.

"Nothing," I said moving closer to him.

"You are lying, that is the third time you have sighed in the last ten minutes." N flipped me over so I way lying on my back. "You are homesick?" His big gray eyes looked at me methodically, searching for the answer.

"Yeah, a little." It wasn't a lie. I did miss my friends and family. I knew that when N was ready he would tell me everything; I just needed to be patient.

"I am sorry," N said, and he meant it. "I know you just talked to them on the telephone earlier today, but you must miss them dearly. If you like, we can return to Unova now."

My heart swelled at his offer. I know that he didn't want to go. He had this plan that involved us traveling to all the regions. We would first start off in Kanto, then head to Johto this fall, spend the winter in sunny Hoenn, and end with a trip to Sinnoh in the spring before returning home to Unova. He was trying to make up for the time we were separate, and trying to prove that he cared for me. But he didn't need to.

"No, I want to be here. I like spending time with you away from any responsibility I may have. I do miss them a little but I'm on vacation with my boyfriend, I couldn't be happier." I said smiling and sitting up.

N looked relieved and laid his head on my lap. "Good," he said smiling. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his long green hair. "I want you to be happy"

"I am. A little bored is all."

"Then let us go out. Let us go dancing!" N sat up excitedly and pulled me onto his lap. "I was talking to Bianca for a little earlier, and she told me about how all of you would go every once and a while. She told me how much you love to dance."

"I…I don't know, N," I said playing with the front of his shirt.

"Please, I have never been out dancing before. I have had dance lessons growing up, but I have never had the chance to put them to use." N pleaded with me.

I smiled and imagined N trying to waltz in the middle of a club. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm going to warn you now, the dancing at the club won't be like anything you were taught."

"That is not dancing!" N proclaimed loudly to be heard over the din of the club.

"I warned you." I said laughing. All over the dance floor there were people pressing up against one another, swaying their hips, moving their arms, and grinding up against anything that moved.

"And the music, it is so loud!"

I just shrugged. "C'mon, let's get something to drink." I pulled N to the bar and ordered two waters.

"Well, I am appalled." N announced after we had gotten our drinks. "I had asked the receptionist at the desk for a nice place for us to go dancing, and she sends us here!" N looked warily around the club. "Though I am glad you made me change before we left." When I had emerged from the bathroom at the hotel, N was in a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt with a white tie, and in the process of putting on cuff links. I was in sleeveless black turtleneck, a dark green skirt with a slip up the side and had pulled my hair up into its trademark ponytail. Upon seeing his choice in clothing I immediately made him change, too much protest on N's part. He was now in jeans and had kept the black button up shirt, though now it was open over a dark green shirt.

"This is actually a pretty nice club." I said taking a sip of my water. "Much nice than to most of the ones I've been to."

N looked at me, analyzing my answer. "And you have 'danced' like that?" He asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging again. N looked horrified. "Oh, it's not that bad. I mean, you might get a few gropers in there, but it's not too bad." N opened his mouth to say something but I continued on. "It's not like I liked that part. I liked being with my friends and being a free spirit. Now it seems kind of scary." I moved closer to N and wrapped an arm around his waist, the top of my head reached the middle of his neck, and I looked up at him. "Let's go back to the hotel or catch a movie or something. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Before N could answer a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Blue, what do you think-Oh! Sorry!" A familiar looking boy about my age, with hard green eyes and brown hair was holding onto my shoulder. He was in a purple tee shirt, jeans, and wore a pendant around his neck. He dropped his arm and took a step back. "Sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend."

"Green Oak what do you think you are doing!" A very pretty girl walked up to him. Her tone of voice sounded angry, but she was smirking. I noticed she was in a similar outfit to mine, but her skirt was black and her top was green. She was also wearing her hair in a ponytail. "I go to use the bathroom for 5 minutes and come back to find you trying to pick up another girl. Though I do admit she has great style." The girl winked at me as she playfully shoved her boyfriend. "Sorry about the dolt here!" The girl said to me as the boy muttered 'pesky girl'. "I'm Blue and this is Green!"

"It's fine! Mistakes happen! I'm Touko and this is N." I said introducing us.

"Oh! I know who you are!" Blue said excitedly. "Our friend Red has told us about you! He was very disappointed he never got to battle you."

"I was too," I said.

"Let us sit down to talk." N said, speaking up. "I believe I see some tables over in the corner."

We all agreed and walked over to a table. As soon as we sat down a waitress came over to take our orders for drinks. "I'll have Apritini," Blue said at once. "He'll have a Brass Mankey," she said referring to Green. "What about you guys?" Blue asked us.

Water for me," I said.

"I will have a Cerulean Cape Ice Tea," N said after quickly scrutinizing a menu that was on our table.

"Are you sure?" I asked N. "It might be better if you get water."

"I will be fine. It is just an ice tea." N said smiling.

I looked at him skeptically but didn't press it farther. I looked across the table at the couple before us, and I suddenly knew why Green looked familiar to me. "You're Daisy's brother," I said to Green.

"Yep, I was wondering when you would catch on. Daisy mentioned you to me after you had met. She really took a liking to you."

The four of us soon began to talk and our drinks soon arrived. About fifteen minutes later I could tell Blue was beginning to get bored, and a noticed mischievous glints appear in her eyes. "Hey, you guys want to play a game?" She asked slyly.

"I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH BLUE!"

"I know Green, now stop yelling."

"I love you too, Touko!" N said nuzzling into my hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss my neck.

Several rounds of drinks later, the four of us were walking through a park in the dead of night. Blue was supporting a very drunk Green very well, considering he was holding onto her so tight it looked like she could barely move. Meanwhile, an equally drunk N was leaning heavily on me. Blue, who had drunk more than either of the two boys, looked as though she was completely fine if not a bit tipsy.

"How the hell can you walk straight and carry him?" I asked totally amazed. Blue's little game had basically just involved them trying different drinks until they ran out of money. N and Green had been reluctant, but she had somehow convinced them to do it. She almost got me, but I had decided against it in the end. She was very persuasive, and just when it seemed like they had run out of money, she mysteriously had more.

"Girlfriend can hold her liquor." Blue said simply.

"Ah," I said simply. "N, stop that." I said as he nuzzled my neck and kissed it more.

"I'M SORRY IF I ACT LIKE A PRAT SOMETIMES BLUE! I JUST LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH AND DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU."

Blue looked amusedly at her boyfriend. "And how would you lose me? And don't yell, Green."

"To the police," Green said very solemnly. "You were taking money from people tonight at the club. I saw. You use to be a thief, remember?"

"I remember Green." Blue said laughing. "Hey, are you okay getting him back to your hotel?" Blue asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "It's only a couple blocks from here. What about you guys? Do you need a place to crash?"

"No, that's okay!" Blue said reaching into Green's pocket. "I'm just going to use a Pokémon to get us home. We live in Pallet Town, but it won't take long!"

"Uh-oh," Green said. "Daisy won't be happy is she sees us. She doesn't like it when I'm drunk."

"Well at least you've sobered up enough to realized your drunk." Blue said pulling out a pokéball from Green's pocket. An Abra appeared and wrapped itself lovingly around Blue's leg. "Ah, before we go here, have this." Blue said pulling a small, thin, square object from Green's pocket. "I think you might need this more than we will tonight." Blue said winking. I felt my face grow hot and before I could protest they had teleported away.

"Mm Touko, what's that?" N asked releasing me and looking at my hand .

"Nothing!" I said quickly closing my hand.

"You're lying. I wanna see it!" N said trying to look at my hand.

"It's nothing really," I said backing away.

"Then why can't I see it?" N asked, backing me into a tree.

"Because," I answered back lamely.

N smirked at me. "That's not a good reason, Touko." N lowered his head and kissed my cheek. "C'mon Touko, tell me." He whispered in my ear, nibbling my ear lobe. I gasped in surprised and N leaned into me, pinning me against the tree. He kissed along my jaw line and lifted up my legs to wrap around his waist. Once we were the same level he began to kiss me hard. N placed one hand on the back of my head, and the other began to caress my upper thigh. His tongue begged for entrance, and when I granted it I tasted alcohol.

I felt sick and pushed him away gently. "N, stop. You're drunk. Let's just go back to the hotel, okay?"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't. I knew he saw something in my face, something dark, something I didn't want him to see. He just lowered me to the ground and took my hand.

The next morning N woke up with a horrible headache. His head felt like Excadrills were trying to drill their way out of his head. Sitting up he noticed a sleeping Touko next to him. N vaguely remembered begging Touko to cuddle with him until he fell asleep. N got up quietly, and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. On his way he noticed an envelope pushed under the door. He curiously picked it up and opened it. When he saw the contents, N froze in fear. Inside were picture, pictures of himself and Touko. Pictures of them at the museum in Pewter City, pictures of them on Cerulean Cape with Red and Misty, pictures of them talking with the funny little man named Mr. Pokémon in Lavender Town, and pictures of them last night at the club and in the park. N's face burned with shame upon seeing the last picture. How could he have acted so ungentlemanly like that? N looked over at Touko's sleeping face, peaceful and serene, and he carefully got his pokégear and made a call.

"Hello, Agent Looker? I apologize for calling so early, but we need to make a change of plans. Yes, they've made a move."


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Plans

Hi everyone! So I know it has been a while since I have updated but life has been busy. You can find out why at my blog which is I will put up up to chapter 8 Sunday night! Sorry! I am not too pleased with the ending of this chapter but please give me your reviews! I love to hear from you guys!

~Chapter 5: Change of Plans~

Sunlight poured into our hotel room. I rolled over onto my side and looked at the clock on the bedside table. I sat up and wrapped the blankets around me until I looked like a swadloon. Sitting up I saw N folding clothes and placing them into our bags. "N, what the hell are you doing at 6 a.m.?"

"I am sorry if I woke you up," he replied, not looking up from his task. "I was hoping to get this finished before you woke up."

"Okay…" I said groggily. "Why are you packing our bags?"

"I was thinking that we could travel to our next destination today."

"So why are you packing so early? We're just going to Johto. We just jump on the magnet train and poof!" I said waving my arm for emphasis. "We're in Johto." I fell backwards onto the bed and wrapped my blankets around me tighter. "Go back to sleep N."

"I'm almost done," N said dismissively. I rolled over and watched him place the last few items into a bag and zip it up. N looked over at me and smiled gently. "I am sorry that I disturbed your sleep, Touko." I just grunted and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. N walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I am going to take a shower now; you can take one once I am done. I have left a change of clothes out for you."

I opened one eye and glared up at him. "You're determined to leave early, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine" I grunted. N chuckled lightly and went into the bathroom. I burrowed under my blankets and began to recall the events of the night before. After our little "adventure" in the park, it had taken me a long time to coax N to drink some water and change out of his clothes. He seemed too had forgotten how buttons worked, so I had to help him out. After that N begged and begged to sleep with me and in the end I relented. He had immediately pulled me into a tight embrace and we had cuddled the whole night.

The water in the bathroom stopped, and a few minutes later N came out in jeans and a pale yellow tee shirt. "Touko, you can use the bathroom now." I responded by burrowing farther into my blankets. Sighing at my reluctance to get up, N bent down and easily scooped me up, blankets and all. He then proceeded to carry me into the bathroom and placed me on the floor. I tried to inch my way out like a sewaddle, but N caught me and quickly untangled me from my cocoon of sheets. "Now," N began picking me up. "You can take a shower by yourself, or I can bathe you."

"I still don't see why we had to leave so early," I complained. After checking out of the hotel, N had taken me to a small café for breakfast. The café was cute; it was full of soft plushy booths, pink accented décor, and had a bright happy atmosphere. There was only one other couple in the booth behind me, and an all too perky waitress that couldn't seem to stop smiling. No one should be that happy in the morning. I noticed that the outfit n had picked out for me matched the café perfectly. After I had emerged from the bathroom, after bathing myself, I noticed the outfit N had left out for me. It was short white ruffle skirt and a pink tee shirt that had a bow on the neckline right by the left shoulder. I had inwardly groaned when I saw it, remembering torture I went through with Elsa and Bianca when we had bought it.

"Well," N began taking a sip of his coffee. I knew he had to be hung over, but he did not show it in the least. "I was thinking that instead of going to Johto, we could go to Hoenn."

"What? Why?" I knew N had a huge plan for our trip and it was unlike him to change it spur of the moment, especially without talking to me about it first.

"I thought it would work out better." N explained. "Hoenn is known for its amazing beaches, and I thought you would like that. And besides, it will be better to visit Ecruteak City in the fall. That is when it is most beautiful. We can come back early and still go to the Sevi Islands before summer ends." I knew I looked skeptic so N continued trying to persuade me. "I was talking to Green last night, and he suggested that we hold off on visiting Johto until the fall. I trust his opinion since he is a gym leader and knows the area better than we do."

"But he's a gym leader in _Kanto_," I pointed out to N. "Not Johto."

"Excuse me," the boy from the table behind us poked his head over the top of the seat. "Were you talking about Green, as in the gym leader of Viridian City?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

The boy got up and walked to out booth. He had black hair and amber hair. He had on a red sweat shirt and black shorts. The girl also at his table followed him. She had dark blue hair that she wore in low pig tails. She wore a red turtleneck, a tan skirt with shorts under it, and a white lab coat. She also had star shaped earrings.

"I'm sorry about his rudeness!" The girl said quickly. "I'm Crys and this is Gold. We're friends of Green and from Johto ourselves."

"Yeah!" Gold cut in. "It's a great place, but it's even better in the fall! Green is an honest guy, you can trust him!"

I was still unconvinced and began to fiddle with my pokéballs. "Are you a trainer?" Crys asked?

"Yeah, I am."

"I work with Professor Oak, do you mind if I look at your Pokémon? I can tell you are from a different region and I would love to see them!"

"Sure." The request was a bit odd, but I could tell that she was honest, and her eyes seemed to light up when she talked about her research. I called out my serperior and Crys' eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow! It's so majestic!" Serperior puffed out at this compliment and began to display its full body. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment as well.

"Thanks! We've been together since the start of my journey. He's the grass starter in Unova."

"Really? How interested are you in training, or are you into contests?" Crys asked, eyeing my outfit.

"I'm one of the best trainers in my league." I noticed N trying to suppress a smile at this, but continued to talk to Gold. He was asking him about the best things to do in Johto in the fall. I knew I had no chance in arguing to sticking with our original plan.

"Well, if you are going to the Sevi Islands, I can give you the name of a master who can help teach your Pokémon one of the ultimate moves."

My ears perked up at this. As much as I loved my vacation so far, I had been getting bored. I needed some action, some training, something to help me grow closer with my team. I knew that N knew this and I suspected that he probably called Green this morning and asked him to send some friends over to help convince me, but I realized that I didn't care that I had been set up.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I said smiling up at Crys.

Paste your document here...


End file.
